It's a Boy Girl Thing
by Silvermist76
Summary: Natsume wants to do it. Mouchu and Wakako are doing it. Anna has already done it. And Sumire?  Well she's the only one who thinks it's all just  loads of rubbish.


**Disclaimer: Nope people! GA does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre:Humor<strong>  
><strong>Word Count:5,909<strong>  
><strong>Dedication: Alexxis T. Swan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Boy Girl Thing<strong>

**_~Silve_**_r_**_mist76_**

**~(*)~**

Sumire Shouda glanced at her reflection wearily. Her eyeliner had somehow smudged and her lip gloss had lost its former sheen. Her face was shockingly pale, like she had blobbed on tons of powder. Plus her hair looked like a bird's nest. And to top it all off, she only had 6 minutes till the first class began to fix it.

Yes. Her life was simply _amazing._

She started with her eye-makeup. She opened her purse and started fidgeting around to find some cotton. After a few seconds of thorough rummaging, she found it. She nearly clapped in glee. She then started dabbing it under her eyes gently, wiping any trace of a smudge. Her hand went in the purse once more, this time returning with her eyeliner, lip gloss and her hair brush. She applied her eyeliner carefully; it was green, her favourite colour. She made sure that this time there were no smears. She smiled, undoubtedly satisfied. After she dabbed on some lip-gloss, she groaned. Her hair would take _forever_ to fix. She quickly started brushing it, pulling at the edges. After a minute or two of intense combing, her hair looked tangle free. She ran a finger through it to check whether it was knot-free or not. Her fingers ran smoothly through it, indicating that her task was completed. She dumped all her items into her bag and then proceeded to head out of the girl's restroom. She let out a small sigh, it was quite ironic how she got kicked out of her own dorm, hence the whole 'getting ready in the girl's restroom'.

Why was she kicked out of her own dorm?

That was a good question. Wakako her roommate (and best friend) and her boyfriend Mouchu were doing…some…er.._creative _activities in the dorm in celebration of Mouchu's 16th birthday. They surely _did not _need Sumire to be there. She was more than happy to leave; she wasn't going to sleep in her bed the whole night knowing what they were doing in room beside her. It felt….wrong.

So instead she crashed in Mikan's room. And Mikan being the kind soul that she is, let Sumire stay without any reluctance. Anna had no problem either for she made Sumire's favourite dish for dinner, Chicken Lasagne. After dinner, the three girls spent their time idly gossiping. They chatted away about several things; clothes, TV shows, music and whatnot. However Sumire was slightly surprised when the conversation steered towards boys. She being the President of the RukaNatsume Fan Club had no problem talking about boys. It was just that she never expected Mikan to talk about them. Furthermore, she didn't expect her to say something like _that._

"Natsume wants to, you know, do it," Mikan whispered. Her feet were dangling from the sofa and she looked at them intently, trying not to look anyone in the eye.

Sumire's eyes widened. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Oh my!" Anna gushed, "How did you figure out?"

"Well," Mikan shrugged, "He's been sending cryptic signals. Plus I'm not as stupid as everyone takes me for."

Sumire's mouth gaped open. Mikan and Natsume…?She wasn't a prig, heavens no, but she couldn't imagine that someone as innocent as Mikan would want to…do something…like _that._

Anna seemed to notice Sumire's discomfort, "What?" she questioned, "It's not as if we're too young. We're 15 you know."

Mikan laughed, "Permy!Don't tell me that you've never done it before."

Sumire didn't say anything.

"Oh my gosh!" Mikan exclaimed her eyes widening, "You haven't?"

Sumire shook her head slowly, "No," was all she managed to get out.

"Are you telling us that you're still a virgin?" Anna asked, her expression shocked.

"Yes. I am."

Anna's jaw dropped open, "But you're Sumire Shouda!" she exclaimed," President of the RukaNatsume Fan club!"

Sumire rolled her eyes, "What? Are you saying that makes me a prostitute?"

"No," Mikan countered, "It's just that..we all kind of thought you did it like two years ago."

"Two years ago?" Sumire bellowed, obviously stunned. What the hell was wrong with them?

Anna nodded, "Back when we were thirteen. Remember that night at camp? When everyone was paired up with a girl except for you?"

"B-but," Sumire stammered, "I was with Koko!"

"Yeah..we know.." responded Mikan as she picked up a can of coke and brought it to her lips to take a generous sip.

"Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. You guys thought that I had sex with Koko when I was freakin thirteen?"

"Well," Anna replied, "When you put it like that it does sort of sound like-"

"I can't believe you guys thought I did it with _Koko._ He's basically like a brother to me."

"Incest?" Mikan questioned.

Sumire smacked her forehead, "Ugh!" she exclaimed,"Just how many people thought that Koko..and I…? God, it's just so disgusting even thinking about it!"

Anna chuckled, "I never thought someone like _you _would say that."

Sumire grunted, "Does everyone think I'm a slut or what?"

"Slut."

Sumire glared at Mikan. "This is not funny. I swear. I can't believe that you guys thought that."

"Well…it's kind of the reason why everyone's done it."

"What?" Sumire gasped, nearly dropping the sprite can which she held in her left hand.

"We all thought you'd done it, so we did too," Anna piped in, "At least I did."

Sumire's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. She had thought Wakako was the only one in their grade but now..

"Are you telling me that everyone here has already done it?"

Anna nodded, "Pretty much. Except for Mikan, I guess. And now you, of course."

Sumire covered her face with her hands and groaned. Was she really the only one? What happened to all the innocent children she knew?

"Don't worry Permy, you'll do it too," Mikan tried to comfort her.

"No!" Sumire snapped, "I do NOT want to do it!"

Anna looked confused," Why not?"

"For starters, who the hell am I supposed to do it with?You're supposed to do it with someone you like. I'm not going to have my first time with some random bloke."

"You-"

"And secondly, I don't even _want_ to do it! I think it's just a load of rubbish how everyone's going on and doing it all of a sudden."

"Well you-"

"I swear to god Anna, if you say 'Well you could do it with Koko!' I'll just grab the whole jar of honey and pour it on your hair."

Anna looked taken back, "I was just going to say that it doesn't matter if you do it or not. Everyone already thinks you did."

"Oh, hell. Does Koko-?"

Mikan shook her head, "No, we were just talking about us girls. I'm not sure about the boys."

"Anways so you're coming to tonight's party right?" Anna asked.

Mikan nodded her head enthusiastically, "It's Mouchu's 16th! I can't miss that! You're coming right Permy?"

"Yeah I am," Sumire muttered, closing her eyes. She yawned, "I think I'll go to bed now. All this talking has got me exhausted."

She soon went to bed after that. She couldn't stop thinking about all they had talked about. Was she seriously that much of a prude? She hoped not, it would affect her image. Then again, her image was already gone. People thought she had lost her virginity at thirteen. She groaned, when did her life become so complex?

She woke up pretty late the next morning much to her only had a few minutes till class began and Mikan was still in the bathroom and it didn't seem as if she'd come out any time soon.

"Mikan!" Sumire banged the door of the bathroom," I need to use it too!"

"Wait, Permy! I'm shampooing my hair! It'll take me another twenty minutes."

"Class starts in 15 minutes!"

"Well I'll be 5 minutes late then!" Mikan hollered.

"What about me?"

"You'll be half an hour late!"

"Ugh, I'll just go use the girl's restroom," Sumire grunted.

"Okay! Do that!"

Sumire rolled her eyes and then went to get her bag which was lying on the couch.

"Do you want pancakes Sumire?"Anna asked from the Kitchen," It has chocolate chips in it."

As tempting as it sounded, Sumire declined. She had to get ready and plus she wasn't in the mood for having chocolate chip pancakes. So that's why she had to get ready in the girl's restroom.

Sumire pushed the door and headed towards her home room. She was a few minutes late already. Thankfully her class was just a few feet away from the girl's bathroom. The hallway still had a few people roaming about, most of them carrying their books in their hands.

As Sumire opened the door to her class, she couldn't help but remembering that she had Narumi today and not Jinno. She shook her head sadly, she should've just waited till Mikan was done with her shower. And sure enough, as she entered the room, she saw Narumi , not Jinno. He was wearing a black shirt with neon pink pants and he had something like a cape on his shoulders.

There was nothing absurd about that.

"Ah, Sumire!" he exclaimed from where he was sitting,(on the teacher's table) "Good morning! I love the colour of your eyeliner!"

Sumire muttered a quick 'thanks' before she took her usual seat next to Koko at the back of the classroom.

"Hiya Perms," he greeted as she dropped her bag on the floor next to her desk.

She acknowledged his presence with a glare.

"Ooh. Someone's not in a good mood.."

She replied with a mere roll of her eyes. There's was no point in saying anything to Koko, he wouldn't listen and Sumire who had been his friend for the past 7 years knew better than to waste her energy by talking.

"Come on Permy, say hi to me," he nudged her.

"Go die," she hissed. She was not happy. And she definitely did not feel like talking to _him._

Koko chuckled, "That was pleasant. Now tell me,what's bothering you?"

'You,' was what she wanted to say but she couldn't. That of course would bring out questions such as, 'How am I bothering you,' or 'what have I done?' to which she would have to reply by what exactly he had done. Sumire wasn't good at keeping her thoughts intact.

"Nothing," she muttered as she tore a piece of paper from her notebook.

"I smell a rat."

"Maybe that's because you've haven't taken a shower today."

"I could say the same thing for you."

She turned towards him, "How did you-"

"Anna," Koko grinned, "What's this I hear about you getting kicked out of your own room?"

She brought a hand to her forehead and then let out a groan, "Can't you just stop being so annoying for just one day?"

"Nope."

She sighed and then picked her pen up and began doodling idly on the piece of paper she had torn out, "Wakako and Mouchu."

"Wakoko and Mouchu what?" he prodded.

"You know what!" she said exasperated.

He shook his head, his eyes glinted mischievously, "No, I don't. Can you please explain it to me?"

As she was getting ready to punch him, Narumi choose that exact second to start class.

"Now, everyone listen up!Today we will be having a small presentation on the challenges of adolescence."

That got everyone to start talking. Challenges of adolescence. She hoped that it didn't mean what she thought it would mean.

"Meaning sex?" Mouchu asked from the other end of the class, he always sat at the front for some reason Sumire couldn't understand. He said it was loads of fun when she had asked him. He turned around and then winked at Wakako who was sitting a few rows behind him. She smiled and then blushed.

Sumire felt like gagging.

"Well I wouldn't call it that, but yes! That's what the presentation will be about today!" Narumi chirped excitedly.

Sumire banged her head on the table. That caused Koko to raise a questioning eyebrow and Nonoko to giggle.

_This can't be happening to me._

"Now let's start with a small question. It's sort of personal but feel free to be honest. How many of you here had that experience?" Narumi asked.

"What kind of a retarded question is that Naru?" Natsume hissed, his eyes glinting dangerously. He was sitting with Ruka in the second row from the back. His feet were perched on the table (Narumi didn't even dare ask him to remove them) and he had some sort of magazine in his hands.

Sumire nodded, she fully agreed. What kind of question was that? Did Narumi really expect people to answer it? He was crazy. Definitely. She had only questioned his sanity before but now she was absolutely positive that he was a lunatic. There was no other explanation for it.

Narumi smiled sheepishly, "Now come on, it's not like I will judge you or anything."

Natsume narrowed his eyes,"I bet you haven't done it with a _woman_."

At that,Narumi blinked, "Okay forget about that question," he skipped over to the computer, "Let the presentation begin!"

It started with an image of a little boy and a girl in preschool, after a few seconds the scene changed and the both of them were in middle school. They were laughing and reading some sort of book together. Narumi clicked on the 'next' button. This time both were in highschool. Sumire grimaced when she saw the picture of the girl. Her stomach was abnormally huge for some one of that age.

"Does anyone know why her stomach is like that?" Narumi asked, pointing to the girl's bloated stomach.

"Ooh!" Koko exclaimed from besided her, "She's pregnant!"

Narumi beamed. "Very good Koko!"

Sumire scowled. Stupid Koko. Of course everyone knew that girl was pregnant! It was clearly very obvious. He didn't have to yell it out. But he did of course.

"So is anyone here pregnant?"

Sumire shook her head. This was exceeding the limit. Of course nobody would raise their hand. Which idiot would actually admit it if they really were pregnant?

"What a shame," Narumi began, "I thought at least someone here would be pregnant."

From beside her she could feel Koko laughing, his chest was shaking uncontrollably and his face was slightly red.

"He's lost it," he said in between laughs.

For once Sumire agreed with him.

"What's the point of this stupid presentation?" Hotaru asked from the corner she was sitting in. Her expression was one of utter boredom.

"To prevent teenage pregnancy."

"Do you think something from Juno will happen here?" she scoffed, clearly not satisfied with his answer.

At that many other people snickered.

"No, no. " Narumi began," You do not understand. The High School Principal has told me to give this presentation as he found that boys are frequently visiting the girl's dorm."

"So?" Hotaru lifted an eyebrow.

"I think it is very obvious on what is going on." Narumi said, his tone had changed. He was a bit more serious now.

"Abstinence is not the answer," Koko stated out of the blue.

Sumire wasn't sure which was more surprising; The fact that Koko knew what 'abstinence' meant or the fact that he had said that.

"Well that is true to-"Narumi started but he was cut-off by the bell. He sighed, "We shall continue this in the next class."

Sumire heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over. She grabbed her bag and then stuffed the piece of paper which she had been doodling on into the front zip. Right as she was about to head out the class, someone grabbed her shoulder. It was Koko.

Sumire groaned. What did he want now?

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, not letting go of his grasp on her shoulder.

Sumire rolled her eyes,"To my next class idiot. I have Jinno. Infact," she started as she swatted his hand away from her shoulder, "you do too."

"We're not going."

"Excuse me? Did you just say _we?"_

Koko nodded, "Yeah. We."

"What the hell? I'm going," she headed towards the door.

"No," Koko grabbed her once more, "You're not. Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Stop lying."

"What no!I'm not lying! " she said her voice defensive.

"Right. And my name is Mouchu."

She cringed when she heard his couldn't help it really, it just happened. It's not like she had a grudge against him or anything but she just didn't understand _why_ everyone had to keep talking about it.

"Ahh. I know what this is about!" Koko exclaimed as he playfully ruffled her hair.

"Oh shut up," Sumire growled," Let me walk to class in peace and stop touching my hair."

He ignored the hair comment and continued ruffling it,"Class? No, you're coming with me." With that, he practically dragged her out of room and into the corridors.

"Let go of me!" she squirmed. She didn't like being manhandled. Who was she kidding? No one liked that..unless they were sublimate of course.

Koko laughed,"I will. Right after we ditch Math."

"No!No! Jinno will go crazy if both of us skip!" she exclaimed, not liking the idea one bit.

Koko scoffed,"What happened to the Permy I knew? She would've just loved to skip Math."

"Well the 'Permy' you knew grew up. Hey," she looked around confused. She hadn't noticed, but they were already out of the school building, "where are we going?"

"Nowhere special," Koko replied.

"You can let go of me now," she sighed, defeated. There was no way that she would reach Math on time, "I guess I'll just have to skip Math now."

"That's the spirit!"

She made a face at him. "What was up with the whole 'Abstinence is not the answer' thing ?"

Koko grinned, his eyes lighting up."It's true. What Narumi's trying to do is wrong."

She sneered," How is it wrong?He's just trying to prevent people from getting pregnant."

"Well he can't make us stop doing things we like you know?"

_Oh god. Koko has done it too!_

Sumire started hyperventilating. Koko had just said 'us' meaning that he had done it too. Was she really the only person in their grade who hadn't? Well Inchou probably hadn't either but he was dating Nonoko. Sumire on the other hand wasn't dating anyone. She was dating Haraku Kazu , a boy 2 years older than her but then she dumped him when she found him kissing a boy. After that she vowed to be single for the rest of her life. She couldn't bear the thought that the bloke has chosen a _guy _over her.

Her thoughts were all jumbled up when Koko asked , "Wait..why didn't you reply to that? Don't you agree?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't."

Koko's eyes widened, "Wow. I never thought about it though, but woah Perms you are such a prude!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I am not a prude."

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything to _you,_" she sneered.

Koko raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not a prude."

"Then why is it that you happen to be the only virgin in our batch?"

She stared at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Only virgin? Was he for real? She knew that this was a fib, it was highly impossible that she was the only one. They were all just_ fifteen _for crying out loud! It didn't make any sense. No sense at all. At her discomfort, he grinned.

"Close your mouth Perms or else a fly will get into it," he chortled at his own expense, "Anyways, I've got to head to Central town now, want to join me?"

"Right," she said her voice cynical "I'll come to Central with you right after you called me a prude. What a brilliant idea you have."

"Isn't it?" he winked, "Besides you need to cheer up. What with being the only virgin in our class and all."

"Oh please," she began as she inspected her nails, they needed another coat. She didn't want them to look hideous during tonight's party. She made a mental note to herself to fix it. "It doesn't count if you've done it with Kitsune-me."

He stared at her incredulously for a moment, "Kitsuneme? Are you doubting my manhood Sumire?"

"Manhood?" she raised an eyebrow, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Flatter myself?" he sputtered, "Why would I do that?"

She sighed, this conversation was getting nowhere. "Because you've got the brains of a 4 year old. Now," she started as she tugged at her bag , "I'm going back to class."

"This late?"

"Yes."

"You'll get in trouble, you know."

"Oh shut up," she retorted, "If I get in trouble, I'm blaming you for it."

"Stop imputing," he ticked, "If this is the case, I'll just head over to Central town myself. See ya at the party tonight Perms."

With that he swiftly turned around and headed in the direction where the bus stalls were. Sumire stared at his retreating figure. He had his hands shoved deeply in his pockets, she scoffed at that- all boys had their hands shoved in their pockets. She could hear him whistling even though he was a pretty far away. She couldn't help but noticing that the way he walked had changed ; he didn't slouch anymore, his posture was straight and was filled with a new profound swagger.

_I can't believe he knows what impute actually means._

**~(*)~**

Under normal circumstances, Sumire would've just loved this party. It had everything ; good music, boys, good food , good drinks (not that she was having anything tonight. She was far too depressed to even have a breezer) but she still she sat in a corner, well away from the dance groaned, her head drooping down on the table. Why did she even bother coming to this goddamn party in the first place? Everywhere she looked, she could see couples either making out or dirty dancing. After a few minutes of internal moaning, she allowed herself to lift her head. She spotted Anna and Mikan out on the floor dancing to 'Get on the floor.'

_Psh. They're already on the floor._

"And you say you're not a prude."

She felt like banging her head on the table. Why oh why did he always show up at the wrong time? It was as if God was punishing her for her past sins or something.

"I feel sick."

"Liar."

"No really I do! My head is throbbing and I feel like puking." She definitely did feel like puking. Right there in front of her, Mouchu was basically shagging Wakako on the couch. Had they no sense? What happened to privacy? It looked as if they didn't want it.

"Sweet live porn!" Koko exclaimed, "This is so awesome."

She smacked him square on the forehead, "It's not awesome you retard, it's annoying."

"Ah, well you only say that because you haven't got anyone to do it with."

"Of course I-"

"Okay everybody it's time to cut the cake!" Mouchu exclaimed. Apparently he and Wakako were done making out for he was now standing in the centre of the room trying to get everyone's attention.

"Cake! I want cake!" Kitsune-me shouted as he ran towards the table where the cake was placed his haste to get a piece, he nearly knocked it over. But thankfully Ruka was standing nearby so he helped it it's dis- balancing.

"Hehe," Kitsune-me laughed sheepishly, "My bad."

"You're supposed to wait till after Mouchu blows out the candles." Ruka remarked, his lips curved slightly upwards. This wasn't anything new to him, but Koko and Kitsune-me's stupid-ness never ceased to amaze him.

"But I always have it before on Koko's birthday."

Sumire smirked, "I knew there was something going on between you two."

Koko widened his eyes, "I swear, there isn't. Kitsune-me's a lunatic."

"Hey!" Kitsune-me hollered, "I heard that!"

"Well enough of this. Let's cut the cake already," Mikan announced.

Almost everyone agreed, save for Hotaru who wanted to get more Crab first. They all gathered around the table and started singing, 'Happy Birthday' for Mouchu. He didn't even bother waiting for the song to end and just started cutting the cake. He stuffed a piece into his mouth before stuffing one into Wakako's.

"I'm going to gain so many calories!" she shrieked, backing away from the cake.

"It's all right babe. You're perfect."

"But I'll gain 568 calories just by eating that one piece!"

Mouchu scratched his head, "You calculated?"

"Hell yeah. How do you think I maintain my body?" she asked, wiping the chocolate truffle cake off with a napkin.

"Exercise?" he answered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well of course but I just can't go around eating calorie rich food like that. Do you want a fat girlfriend?"

"Well no."

"See!"

"Okay enough of this,"Koko interrupted. "Hurry up and give me the cake."

"No," Mouchu shook his head, "We're going to play a game first. It's called 7 Minutes in Heaven!"

Sumire froze. She knew that game. She had seen it in many of the drama shows that she watched. She started backing towards the exit slowly. There was no way in hell she was going to play that.

"You're not getting out of this one," Koko whispered, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Sumire gulped. She really hoped she wouldn't get a chance to play.

There were a string of murmurs that followed soon after Mouchu's announcement. Everyone was pretty excited, or so it seemed.

"Okay here are the rules, see that closet over there?" Mouchu pointed to a door in the corner.

A few people nodded. Sumire scowled. A coat closet. People were expected to make out in a dusty old coat closet. The ambience just wasn't there.

"Well you get 7 minutes to do whatever you want with your partner. Remember only 7 minutes. We'll open the door after that. And if you get caught doing whatever you're doing then there's going to be a penalty."

"Penalty?" Someone asked.

Mouchu smirked, "Yeah. A penalty. The two people will have to do something of my choice."

"It better not be disgusting," Sumire muttered.

"Disgusting and Mouchu?No way," Koko replied mockingly.

"Okay, so since I'm the birthday boy, I'll go first. After I'm done I'll get to choose the next couple coming in."

"Wait," Mikan interrupted, "Aren't we supposed to spin the bottle?"

Mouchu shrugged, "Yeah that's the original version, but since everyone here is dating it wouldn't make sense if you got paired up with a random guy, plus it could even be a girl."

Mikan nodded thoughtfully, "I get it!This way I'll be with Natsume!"

"Keep dreaming Polka,"came Natsume's reply, "I'm not playing this stupid game. Too much PDA."

"Come on Natsume! It'll be fun!" Mikan wailed, "Besides how is it PDA? No one will see what happens in the closet, right?" she asked turning to Mouchu.

"That's correct. It'll be completely private. Well, that is if you manage to tell how much time passes by.." Mouchu trailed off.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "This game is gay."

"Well maybe you're just afraid of coming out of the closet," Hotaru remarked impassively.

That caused a few snickers to arise. Sumire, despite being in a bad mood couldn't help but chuckle. Honestly the mere thought of Natsume Hyuuga being gay was just so…out of this world. All his fan-girls would definitely be devastated. His fan-boys on the other hand would be ecstatic.

"I don't need to prove myself," he muttered, "Besides, Strawberry Print already knows the truth."

"He-hey!" Mikan sputtered, "I don't wear those anymore! You know what I wear."

"Ugh," Sumire grumbled to herself, "Does everyone have to rub it in?"

She watched wearily as Mouchu grabbed Wakako's hand and pulled her inside the game was very lame she had to admit, earlier Sumire would've been excited to play a game like that, but now she wasn' was one thing to make out with your boyfriend but a completely other thing to do so in a closet knowing that everyone outside knows what you're doing. In fact, people were already surrounding the closet and putting their ears to the door.

"I think Wakako's having an orgasm!" Kitsune-me called out.

"Holy shit! I want to hear that!" Koko exclaimed as he dashed over to the closet door. He pushed Hoshino aside and then took his place, "Woah it sounds like she's giving him a wedgie!"

"Idiot," Sumire muttered. What did a wedige have to do with an orgasm? Seriously, she thought, no one could get stupider than Koko.

Pretty soon, Koko and Kitsune-me barged the door open. Surprisingly, Mouchu and Wakako were seated on the ground. Both of them were panting and her hair was dishevelled. But Sumire had to give them credit, they stopped at the right time. It would've been hilarious if Mouchu, the birthday boy had to do some sort of 'Penalty'.

Mouchu grinned, obviously pleased with his self-control. "Thought I'd get caught?" he asked as he got up to his feet. He helped Wakako up , then his hands formed a snare around her waist, "Next up is Anna and Kitsune-me!"

And before Sumire knew it, she saw Anna and Kitsune-me being shoved into the hoped that they would get the penalty or whatever, it'd be fun. Mouchu always had the weirdest ideas ever. They were surprisingly cool in a very weird way.

"Mouchu" Yuu exclaimed,"7 minutes are up!"

"Really?" Mouchu asked checking his watch, "Yeah you're right. Come on now, let's open this door!"

He grabbed the door and pulled it open. Unlike Mouchu and Wakako, Anna and Kitsune-me were not sitting on the floor. In fact, Anna was practically on top of Kitsune-me (who was on the ground) kissing him fiercely. At the sound of the door being opened, she raised her head. She nearly groaned when she saw the whole class indicating that her time was up. At not feeling her lips on his, Kitsune-me turned his head and squinted towards the door. All he could see were blurs of figures, the lighting in the closet was very poor which was a total contrast to the lights in the party.

Mouchu beamed, "I knew you guys would cripple!"

Anna blushed, "Sorry for the hormones."

"Anyways now your punishment is to lick your shoes!"

Anna scrunched up her nose in distaste, "What kind of thing is that?'

Sumire agreed. What kind of 'penalty' was that? It was something a 12 year old would give for a dare. Then again, Mouchu's brain was pretty confusing.

"Shoe-lick penalty! Now come on lick your shoes!"

Anna sighed, "Okay here goes nothing." She slipped her heels off and then tentatively she brought her tongue to the bottom and then licked it.

Everyone started clapping, why they were clapping, Sumire had no idea.

"Now you go,"Anna said to Kitsune-me who looked green.

Kitsune-me shook his head, "My shoes are filthy! They have mud all over it."

Mouchu shrugged, "Whatever. Just do it."

He took out his shoe and then within a flash licked it. "Ugh, I feel like puking," he groaned clutching his stomach.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Koko retorted.

"I'd like to see you licking your shoe!" Kitsune-me wailed, "By the way you and Sumire are next."

"What, no! I'm not going with Koko!" she wailed. She couldn't believe her luck. Why did all these things happen to her? She didn't want to be stuck in a stupid closet playing a stupid game with Koko.

"Well you don't have a choice," Anna winked at her.

She was going to kill her. After she came out of the goddamn closet, she was going to take a knife and stab Anna. That was for sure.

"Come on Perms the sooner we get in, the sooner we get out!" Koko stated grabbing her hand. She sighed, defeated. Well she didn't have to do anything in the closet right?There were no rules that said she _had _to do anything.

"Good luck Permy!" Mikan yelled from the corner of the room where she was sitting. She had a box of chocolate placed in front of her.

Sumire didn't even bothering replying. She just stuck up her middle finger before rolling her eyes at Koko.

"Okay fine. I'll go in." She said designed.

She took one last look at the room and then walked on towards the door like it was the gates of hell. It did seem like it to her, she was probably going to rot there slowly and painfully not to mention Koko was going to be there too. She hoped that he wouldn't mind it if she died on him.

As she entered inside the closet, Mouchu immediately closed the door shut. She sighed, not only was it dark but it also stank like old socks. She stepped in front of her and was surprised when she felt hard muscle.

"Watch where you're going Koko!" she muttered rather furiously.

"Sorry," came his low reply.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I'm stuck in here with you!" she groaned, slouching down on the wall.

Even though it was dark in the room, she could see the faint outline of his figure. His hands were folded on his chest and his hair for some reason that Sumire couldn't comprehend ,was moving like it was windy or something. She could even smell his cologne, which she never admitted to anyone else, was rather fond of. After a few seconds she felt him sit down beside her.

"What's wrong, Sumire?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer. What was she supposed to say anyways?

Realizing that he wouldn't get an answer any time soon, Koko wrapped his arm around her, "Is it because of the whole virgin thing in class today?" he asked.

Sumire slowly nodded her head and whispered a faint yes. She was surprised that he even heard it. She herself couldn't hear what she had said.

"Don't be upset Permy," he said rubbing his handson her back soothingly.

"How can I not be upset? Apparently all the girls thought I had done it back in camp when we were twelve."

She froze.

_Shit._

"Camp?" Koko asked, his voice confused, "But weren't you paired off with me?"

"Yes.." she answered slowly. She was so dead.

"Now I see why you were so upset," he laughed his shoulders brushing with hers.

"Koko I-"

"Shush," he said putting a lip to her finger, "I understand. You think of me as a brother."

She didn't know why she did it. She didn't even understand_ why_ she did it. She was absolutely positive that she hadn't any intention of doing it. Earlier when people had asked her whether or not she and Koko were more than friends she had laughed it off. Were they serious? Koko was her best friend. She couldn't possibly like him _that_ way. But she did. She didn't know earlier but now she was sure. It was the only explanation.

**~(*)~**

"I so knew this was going to happen!" Mouchu wolf whistled as he opened the closet door, "Now your penalty is…."

* * *

><p>"Abstinence is not the answer." -Prompt<p>

**Longest one-shot I've ever wrote so far!Hoped you like it :)  
>Drop a review! (or two!;)<strong>

**`Silve**r**mist76**


End file.
